


Queen of Spades

by misura



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Wins, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: To the victress, the spoils.





	Queen of Spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweety_Mutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/gifts).



> a treat, because it turns out I can't help myself

She lets Rudi have the Russian. An impressive enough specimen, as these things go, but Victoria's hardly in the market for another bully-boy. Thugs are a dime a dozen in Rome, and besides, Russians tend to be rather dull and stodgy. Rudi should find him quite amusing. Who knows, he might even last a couple of days, leaving her free to deal with Rudi's niece as she sees fit, without any risk of Rudi getting inconveniently sentimental at the last minute.

The American, on the other hand - well, giving that one to Rudi would have been a waste, and Victoria so dislikes waste. The man's a liar and a thief and rather good at both. The dictionary definition of unreliable, some might say. Victoria wouldn't say she disagrees, but then, what's life without a little risk?

Besides, he's very good in bed. Not that she would ever let that sway her judgment, of course.

"You know, if all you wanted was a bit of kinky sex, you only had to ask."

Tied to her bed, naked, the man does look tempting. She judges about half of his charm to be sincere and half of it simply the act of a man quite interested in saving his own skin.

"Where would have been the fun in that?" She puts her hands on him, to show that she can, that she has him at her mercy. His back still shows the marks her nails have left there the night before. She feels him wince as she touches them, before he suppresses the reaction. "Besides, I was curious."

Solo manages a very credible smile. "It would seem that I'm at your disposal for any questions you may have."

"Seem?" Victoria arches an eyebrow. "Honestly, Mr Solo. I do hope you're not expecting a rescue from your Russian friend. I'm afraid he's a bit ... tied up, so to speak, at the moment."

"Don't tell me he's in the room next door," Solo says. "I might get jealous."

"Oh, there's no need for that. I assure you, my interest in Kuryakin is strictly ... as a source of information, shall we say?"

Solo chews on that for a bit. She reads a bit of relief - better Kuryakin than him. Calculation - if he's in here, with her, how can that help him? Predictable, but also quite satisfying. Rational, intelligent people are harder to find than one might think in this world, and ones who also have some actual useful talent - well. She hasn't married Alexander for his brains, let's leave it at that.

"I could tell you some things, too, if it's information you're looking for," Solo says at last. "Depending on what you're offering in return, some of it might even be true."

Given a few days with Rudi, she has faith the Russian will give them everything he knows. Still, it never hurts to have some back-up, and it might be interesting to see what Solo sees fit to cough up.

"How about your life, Mr Solo? Does that sound like a fair price?"

"My life?" Solo chuckles. "Come now, Madame Vinciguerra. I thought we were having a serious conversation here."

It gives her an almost sexual rush to slap him. He takes it well. Victoria thinks that Solo would take everything well. Unlike some other men she has met, Solo is quite aware of his own worth. He feels no need to dominate others in order to reassure himself of his own importance. Solo is a survivor, like she is. He knows how to bend when other men would break.

"Your life," she says, allowing herself to kiss him, to bite down on his lip and taste blood. "For starters."

Solo licks at his bloody lip. He looks a bit wary, but still calculating, like a man who's never unaware of the odds, who's always looking for an angle, a way to come out on top.

"So what you're saying is, it's negotiable."

"Of course." Victoria smiles at him. She wonders how long it will take for him to accept that when it comes to him and her, there's only ever going to be one person coming out on top, and it won't be Solo. "Isn't everything?"

"So what's it going to take to get these off of me?" Solo nods at his restraints.

"A man as intelligent as you, Mr Solo. Surely you can think of something?" Victoria drops her robe and joins Solo on the bed. He doesn't shy away from her touch, or leans into it, even a little, until he finishes his calculations and comes to the only reasonable conclusion.

"Now that you mention it, I suppose there are a few things that come to mind. Although some of them would really work a lot better if I had the use of my hands."

"I'm afraid you will simply have to improvise."

To give credit where credit is due: he does not disappoint.


End file.
